


Coffee and Cream

by hotchsmainhoe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Flirting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drug Addiction, F/M, Flirting, Jealous Aaron Hotchner, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Relapsing, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchsmainhoe/pseuds/hotchsmainhoe
Summary: Your name is Esmé Rain. you've worked at the BAU with your best friends for 6 years now, but what happens when some unprofessional feelings appear for your boss?{Takes place in the middle of Season 6}
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first time writing fanfic, so please go into this open minded. also be aware that there are some trigger warnings, so please read the tags. nothing will be in detail, but some angst will happen.  
> also you and spence in this story are just besties! sorry spence lovers

It had been 6 years since you had first stepped off the elevator that would lead you to the rest of your life. You were nervous, of course, but knowing that you weren't alone made it alittle easier.

During your FBI training, you had met a nerdy kid named Spencer Reid. He was terrible at all things physical but excelled in anything that had to do with logic. You were the exact opposite, so it made sense that you two became inseparable. 

He'd help you with studying, and you helped him with working out and gun training. It made you feel a lot older standing next to a 21 year old as a 29 year old, but you tried your best at hiding it. 

When your training was over and you were looking for a branch of the FBI to join, Spence gave you an idea. He explained how he had been approached by a man named Jason Gideon and told you all about the BAU. You were immediately interested, so you agreed to meet up with Gideon and Spence to see where it would lead you.

Who knew talking FBI work over dinner would lead you to the rest of your life? 

Fast forward 6 years later and the heartbreaking abandonment by Gideon and now here you are. Loyal to the BAU and your family. You love every single one of your team members, and it fills you with happiness knowing that Spence has been with you every step of the way.

The ding of the elevator woke you from your thoughts. You and Spence usually come in earlier then everyone else on your team, aside from your boss SSA Aaron Hotchner. You turn to face Spence, who rides the subway to and from work with you everyday. 

You realize he was saying something this whole time, but you hadn't been paying attention. "Isn't that interesting?" Spence says with his iconic small smirk and a little short of breath. You smile back at him "Sure is."

You and Spence continue to talk about the TV shows you've been watching together as you approach the break room. First thing you do every morning is make a cup of coffee for yourself and Hotch. 

It became a small show of gratitude you showed for your boss, a cup of coffee, a bagel from your favorite pastry store, and once you even got him a G.I.Joe toy to give Jack that reminded you of him. 

You made it the way he likes it, black. You had no idea how he could handle his coffee with little to no sugar in it. You needed as much sugar as you could get to offset the strong taste.

"What do you think of watching some Star Trek tonight?" Spence asks after taking a sip from his own coffee. "Sounds like fun, if we don't get called out on a case." You reply and Spence nods his head. 

You and Spence had been watching TV shows together for the last few years after Tobias. Spence and you shared an apartment building, so he would knock on your door after a nightmare and you would watch his favorite movies and shows to help him calm down and get some sleep.

You guys even have copies of each others apartment keys. You were grateful you two decided to do that because it saved your ass more then a few times when you had forgotten your keys at work and Spence would let you borrow his copy. 

Watching shows and movies together became one of your things as time went on, and you loved it, loved the fact that it gave him so much happiness. 

You couldn't help but wonder if he had ever had someone he could just talk to and hang out with who really cared for the same things he did.

You walk out of the break room with a cup of coffee in each hand. Spence breaks away from you to go to his desk and get his paperwork done for the morning, so you drop your coffee off at your desk and grab some files you needed to get Hotch to sign.

So with his cup of coffee in your right hand and the files in your left, you head up the stairs that lead to his and Rossi's offices. You found it hard to climb the stairs when you had your skin tight black pencil skirt on, but you were willing to suffer if it meant you could look cute. If we got called out today, you'd change into a pair of pants on the plane.

You reach Hotchs door and with one of your finger knuckles, you knock.

"Come in" His deep voice greets you. You don't know why, but his voice always makes you smile. "Your coffee, sir" you say as you extend his coffee mug for him to grab. He takes it with a small smirk and looks down at the files you have in your arm. 

"Do you need me to sign those?" You realized you were staring into Hotchs eyes. It had been a bad habit of yours that you needed to break as soon as possible, you had no idea what drew you to his perfect hazel eyes so much recently. 

"Oh, yes actually I was hoping…" before you could finish what you were saying the files you took so long to organize perfectly start pouring out of the flimsy brown paper folder. You get to your knees and start picking them up

"Shit, sorry about that, long night" That was a lie, you actually got a fine amount of sleep last night, but you wanted to make it less awkward as you frantically start gathering the papers. 

Before you get up to leave and organize the folder again, you look up at Hotch. Somethings… off. 

Hes watching you intently but when you make eye contact with him he looks away like you had just burned him. 

And from this angle you couldn't help but think if this is how he would look if you were sucking his… 

what the fuck? 

Hes your boss, snap out of it Esmé. You stand and when you finally got to your feet he clears his throat and says "I'll give you some extra time to reorganize those, I want them by 11 today." You nod, realizing hes still avoiding your eyes. "Yes sir, sorry again" You say and as your going to close the door, you hear him say "Oh and Sky, try not to drop them again" With a chuckle you close the door with a little click.

You really needed to assess the thoughts that went through your mind when you where on your knees in Hotches office…. Why does that thought make it feel like you have butterflies in your stomach? 

But before you could sit down and start doing some serious soul-searching, you saw Derek and Em walk threw the doors. You greet them with a little smile and you hear Derek say "Theres my baby girl, is everything ok?" 

You were surprised by his questioning, so you reply "Yeah of course, why?" Em piped up and says "You look about as red as a tomato" Derek also added "or as red as when pretty boy over there is on the phone with that bartender of his." You realize your face must still be red from what just happened in Hotchs office. 

You wonder if that blush came from the embarrassment of dropping your hard work on the floor, or if it had something to do with where your brain went when you looked up at him. 

"I just embarrassed the hell out of myself in Hotchs office, so other then a blow to my ego, I'm fine." You let out with a chuckle. You hoped that answer would suffice and they'd leave you alone, but if course Derek asks "What did you do this time?"

With a roll of your eyes, you reply with "Just dropped some paperwork right in front of him. Had to scramble to get it all together again" They chuckle and doing what Derek does best, he says "Well I sure wouldn't mind if you dropped some files and had to bend to pick them up in front of me." 

Emily let's out a laugh as a smile forms on your face. You point a finger in his chest and say "Only if you ask me to dinner first, big boy" with a little wink, he smiles with his perfect white teeth and as he was going to say something Hotch looks over at us from his office with a scowl alittle deeper then usual and says "Morgan, can we speak in my office." 

Derek turns to face Hotch and nods, before he goes he looks back at you and gives you a smirk. You return the smirk as you sit down at your desk next to Spence.

You look up at Spence to ask for help with a report that's giving you trouble, but when you do you see hes closing his eyes like hes in pain and mumbling something to himself. 

You put your hand on his shoulder and he jumps like a deer caught in the headlights "Hey, it's just me Spence. Is everything ok?" You ask with the sweetest voice you can muster "Y-yeah everything's fine. Sorry, I'll be right back." Before you could try and stop him, Spence bolts from his desk to the bathroom. 

This isn't like Spence, you guys had made a pact to tell each other everything after his battle with his addiction. He didnt keep secrets from you anymore…

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi appear from Hotchs office and call a meeting. You were debating going into the men's bathroom to tell Spence, but decided it would be too unprofessional. So you resorted to texting him with your phone. You smiled as you pulled out your new iPhone 4 and brought up Spence's number. 

You:  
hey spence, meeting in 5.

You sounded too formal, so after your first message you added a

You:  
love u <3

With a sigh you put your phone back into your purse.

"Whose that?"  
You almost jump out of your heels when you heard Hotch speak, how long as he been behind you? 

"Just Spence. He ran to the bathroom before you could tell him a meeting was starting, so I messaged him."  
You say as you turn to face your boss. Has he always been this tall? Even with your heels that gave you an extra inch on, he was still at least 6 inches taller then you.

With a nod he walks faster and gets into the meeting room before you. You realize he probably could have read your messages over your shoulder and seen the last message you sent Spence. 

You sit in your usual chair between Spence and Hotch as everyone else sits down. You pull out your tablet that Garcia recently got for all of you and look at the pictures of the victims. 

While you were studying the bodies, Reid rushes through the doors. Em said what you were thinking before you could "Hey, are you ok?" Her voice sounded worried and the face she made clearly showed that she was. "Yeah why?" Spence says as he takes his bag off and sits down hurriedly next to you.

Derek looks at Spence with a pen in his hand and says "You're never late." You look to Hotch whose face is serious as always, but has an slight bit of worry to it. "Have you started the meeting yet?" Spence looks away from Derek and asks Penelope "Just about to" She replies "Then I'm not late" Spence says with a slight tone of annoyance to his voice. 

You studied Spence while Penelope talked about your next case. You were listening to her, of course, but your mind wasn't fully with the case. You decided you would ask Spence what's wrong on the plane.

This case was sending you to Miami for a triple homicide. 3 adults all murdered and mutilated post-death. The weirdest part though is the fact that they put shells on the eyes and mouth.

As you boarded the plane, you tried to get a seat next to Spence but he ran to the back and started reading. You decided it would be best not to disturb him right now and sit next to Rossi and across from Em and Derek 

After going through the case with your team, Spence walks off to the back where the coffee is. Hotch makes eye contact with you and nods his head over to Spence in a way of telling you to go check up on him. You nod and stand up, walking over to Spence. 

"You getting another cup of coffee?" You say as you approach Spence, he stops rubbing his head and turns around to face you, taking heavy blinks like he couldn't force his eyes to stay open for long. He avoids eye contact and stumbles out a "N-no sorry". 

He tries to walk around you, but you step in front of him and put your hands on his chest. "Spence, I can tell something's off." He makes eye contact with you for the first time since boarding the plane and says "I'll tell you about it when we aren't so crowded." You smile up at him and reply with a simple "Ok" and step away. Spence takes the opportunity and runs back to the place where he sat before.

~~

Hotch decided that you would go with him and Em to the crime scene. After a quick analysis, you came to the realization that the Unsub knew the victim and is getting more confident in the way he kills, but something threw him off after the murder. Em suggested that after he committed the murder, reality hit him and he panicked, leaving a bloody foot print.

With this new information, you head back to the station where the police department allowed you to set up. Spence and Derek showed up right after you, so you gather into the break room to talk about what you've found out. 

After the meeting everyone's leaving the room, but you grab Spences wrist in an act of telling him to stay behind. He looks at you and nods.

After everyone's left, you head to the door and lock it. You turn around to find Spence sitting at the desk with his head in his hands. "Ok, spill" You say as you sit next to him. When he first speaks he doesn't even look at you. "I've been having… really bad headaches. Every time I look at a light it's like it blinds me from pain." You cringe at his explanation, having flashbacks to in high school where the same thing would happen to you 

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" You ask, you hated how you sounded like a mother but you had to know. "Yeah, they haven't gotten the results yet. They'll let me know when they do" Spence takes his face from his hands and looks at you with eyes that showed how terrified he was. 

"Is it hurting now?" You ask as quietly as you can to try and not irritate it more. He nods and you try to remember what you did when you would get migraines as a teenager.

You stand up and motion Spence to sit down on the couch on the other side of the room. As he gets up and walks over to the couch, you go over to the lights and dim them, making the room darker. 

You walk back over to Spence and hes about to sit on the couch when you say "Lay down" Spence gives you a puzzled look and hesitates "Trust me" It takes Spence a second to lay down, and when he does you go next to his head where its touching the arm rest. "Can I touch your head?" You knew Spence had a thing about other people touching him, but over the years he had let you touch him more and more. So grabbing his hand or fluffing his hair is now common for the two of you, but you had never touched him like this before so you wanted to make sure he was still comfortable. 

He nods and you start to massage his head. Spence leans into your touch obviously loving it. You let out a deep chuckle and whisper "I used to have migraines as a kid. My dad would always make me sit down and he'd do this to me. I learned from the best." You felt hot tears burn the back of your eyes at the thought of your dad but you quickly blinked them away. 

"This is the best I can do for now, but I'll get some mint and lavender. They help wonders." Spence nods and after 10 minutes of doing your massaging you get up and say, still in a whisper "Stay here for the next 30 minutes, if it's not gone by then, text me and I'll come back." 

Spence looks like he's about to argue but before he could get a word out you say "Please, just 30 minutes. We need you clear minded for this case." Spence doesn't say anything, but he doesn't move either. You take that as your queue to leave, so you open the door as quietly as you can and exit.

As soon as you leave the room you see Aaron standing next to the window that leads into the break room, has he been watching?

"Is everything alright?" He says as he turns to face you. You sigh and reply with "Yeah, poor kid. His heads been killing him. I told him he had to stay in there for the next 30 minutes, if you don't mind." 

Hotch nods and asks "Where did you learn to massage like that?" You perk up at the question, happy to tell him

"My dad was a masseuse. I used to get migraines, and when I did, he did that to me." You smile and look back at Spence through the window, you feel even happier to see Spence look somewhat at peace still where you left him. 

"I give one hell-of-a backrub as well." You turn to face Hotch with a big smile plastered on your face and he returns it with a smirk. "I'll have to get one from you someday then."

"Only if you gave me a raise." You say with an over dramatic wink. Hotch laughs, he doesn't chuckle, doesn't smirk, he *laughs*. It sounds heavenly, you've only heard him laugh a few times in your life, and this is definitely your favorite. 

You beam up at him, happiness very obviously displayed on your face. He looks back down at you and asks "What?" With a smile still on his face. "You should laugh more, its cute." 

oh. oh god. was that… me?? did I just say that… oh god 

"I mean, cute in a makes-me-happy-to-see-my-boss-happy kinda way." You're sure your face is bright red, and if you werent so distracted by what just came out of your mouth, you would have seen a slight blush on hotches cheeks. 

Thank god Derek comes around the corner and starts to say something with Hotch. You take this opportunity and run. You basically throw yourself into the closest bathroom and lock the door.

You haven't had time to reflect on what's been going on the last few weeks, so now you're forced to do it in a bathroom after accidentally flirting with your boss.

How fucked up are you? He's your boss, there has to be some seriously messed up power imbalance there. And not to mention he's like 10 years older then you. 

But calm down, you flirt with Derek and Penelope all the time. Hell, one night when the team got drunk as hell you made out with Em and it meant nothing, well nothing romantic at least, but this… this was different. 

You seriously need to get a grip on yourself. Hotch is one of your closest friends you've made in the BAU, you two get partnered up more then anyone else in the group. It's because you work so well together, you're brash when hes calm and hes the bad cop to your good cop. Theres no way youd let a stupid crush get in the way of that. 

The word crush felt childish, but you couldn't think of a better word. And the last time you got in a relationship with a "crush"... well you knew how badly that ended.

Just as you were finishing your thoughts you feel your phone vibrate and you look down. Its 8pm, which means your officially off duty. You pull up your messaging app 

You:  
hey rossi, what hotel are we staying at?

Rossi takes a minute to reply and when he does he just says

Rossi:  
Come find me in the conference room.

You sigh and shake your head, rossi never was one for texting. You walk over to the conference room and see Rossi… talking with Hotch. Hes your boss, just act like nothing happened. 

"Ah there she is, is it your bed time?" Rossi greated you as you roll your eyes at him "Its actually past it, so I'm gonna need that key now." You say with fake annoyance in your voice. 

You feel like someone is watching you, so when you turn to see where the feelings coming from you make eye contact with Hotch. You feel those butterflies in your stomach again, but push them down. You give him a small smirk and he returns it. 

"Here it is," Rossi pulls out a key card but as you go to take it he rips it back. He makes a tsk noise and says "What do you say?" You glare daggers at Rossi's stupid smirk. You werent going to give him the satisfaction of winning and getting you to say please, so you jump faster then he can react and grab the key out of his hand. 

You stand proudly infront of him and say a simple "Thanks" and as you turned to leave; you hear him shout "I'll remember that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! shorter chapter for today, thanks for all the love on my first chapter!!! every single comment means the world to me and it makes my day :')  
> hope u enjoy!

You can't remember how you got back, but you're suddenly walking out of the elevator as you enter the building you work at in Virginia. 

Derek and Spence watch you as you exit, and you see Spence lean over to Derek to whisper something to him as they stare you down. When you make eye contact with them, their faces quickly turn sour. You avoid their judgmental eyes and pick up your pace. A whisper comes out of Spence as you pass them "I can't believe she thinks we're friends." 

As you turn the corner, you see Em and Penelope talking as they walk alongside each other. Excitement fills your body as you get ready to talk to your favorite girls, but when they see you coming their smiles get replaced with scowls. As you approach, Em says "Stay the fuck away from us" She pushes you so hard that you fall on your ass with a thud. Penelope spits on you and they walk away laughing. 

You struggle getting up on your feet and keep walking, how long is this hallway? You can't remember how long you've been walking alone , but from somewhere behind you Rossi's voice says "How could you" When you whip your head around to face where his voice came from, he's not there.

You turn around the way you were originally going, and Hotch greets you by grabbing your neck, choking you. "What kind of a mother let's their only kid die?" He asks as he lifts you off the ground by your neck. You squirm under his tight grip, stars tease the corners of your eyes as you wheeze out a "No, no I tried Hotch. I couldn't help it, please." You reach out to scratch him, to do anything to make him loosen his grip. But as you make contact with his hands, the floor evaporates and you start falling surrounded by an endless black. 

Eventually you hit what you assume to be ground. You get to your knees and let out a scream. "Hotch?! Spence?! Anyone?!" You await for a response, but you hear nothing except for your echoed cries. His laugh greets you before you saw him, but his hands quickly grab your chin and force you to look at him. Robbie.

The loud beeping of your alarm clock wakes you up with a jump. You wipe your tears away as you sit upright catching your breath. It's been at least a month since you last had one of those dreams, they never get easier. 

The cheap hotel bed creaks as you go to turn off your alarm clock. Of course it didn't go off at the right time, making you an hour and 30 minutes behind where you usually wake up.  
"Fucking shit" you mumble as you frantically shove clothes onto your body. You grab your phone from the nightstand and send a quick text to Hotch.

You:   
Morning sir, gonna be late for today. My alarm clock didn't go off on time.

You hit send and dont wait for a response. You throw on a plain white button up and leave a few buttons undone and some basic black pants with your favorite tennis shoes. You decided to skip breakfast as you run out of your hotel.

You rush into the police station and run to the conference room where the team had set up shop. Em and Rossi sit at the round table talking quietly among themselves. Em looks up at you as you walk through the doors "There you are! You're lucky Morgan isn't here or he'd be asking for the name of whoever kept you up all night" Em jokes as you approach. A smile creaks onto your face as you catch your breath from running all the way here "Ha, I wish." 

Rossi takes a sip from his coffee and you give him a friendly smile as a hello. Damn, coffee sounds really good right now… "So I'm guessing everyone split up?" You ask, prying your eyes away from his coffee mug. Rossi nods his head in response to your question "Oh yeah, and we're stuck with the fun part." Rossi says as he waves a folder in the air. Em lets out a loud sigh and you take the paper folder from his grasp. "Oh my favorite, paperwork. How'd you know?" You state with a roll of your eyes and open the folder 

"So let's go over this again," Rossi begins, you jump in first and say "Well, he's definitely a Male. Most likely working alone. Older, around 40's." Em adds onto by saying "His behavior is like a young teenager, 17-22. Possible abuse as a child." Rossi speaks next "His characteristics are probably thanks to an incarceration of some type. A mental hospital or possibly jail time." You nod as you say "Probably a member of the community, blends in. So Black or Hispanic. Has a religious background that he uses to lure his victims in and prey on them. Maybe acts as a healer or something like that." Rossi closes the discussion by saying "He believes he has a reason for doing this, when it's just an excuse for him." 

You scoff as you close the folder "A scumbag who prays on the sickly. What a cliche." Em nods in agreement and the door behind you opens. Hotch pokes his head and says "Time to present the profile." He leaves the door open and you all get up to follow him.  
~~~  
Luckily the team got a leed after the profile. Spence figured out that the person who would most likely be the unsub was a professor we already interrogated, so within the next hour you guys are searching his house for any signs of the murders.   
You stayed downstairs and searched while Derek, Hotch, and Rossi went upstairs to find Spence. 

You were bent over looking at a blood stain that goes from the living room to the front door when you heard a voice behind you say "Hey." You jump and whip your head around, hand on your gun. But when you see Hotch's hands up in mock defense you smile and move the hand that was on your gun over your heart. 

"Jesus Hotch, you really know how to scare a lady." You were expecting his face to soften, but his scowl stayed on as he asked "Have you seen Reid?" You feel a pit grow at the bottom of your stomach and say "I thought he was upstairs?" Hotch shakes his head and Derek frantically rushes down the stairs with Rossi following closely behind him. You look at Hotch and quickly follow Rossi out the door.

You and the team rush over to the building next door, guns drawn. You stood behind Derek as you approached the only closed door at the end of the hallway. Derek kicks down the door "FBI!" You scream as your team files into the room. Spence is kneeling on the ground next to the professor who is lying on the ground unconscious "Call an ambulance, kids been overdosed on heroin." He nods his head over at a kid who is currently tied up on a chair passed out. 

You scramble over there and put two fingers on his neck to get a pulse, it's faint but there. "Is he alive?" Hotch's voice asks behind you "Yeah but it's faint, the medics need to get here fast." You hear the professor struggle against Derek as he takes him out of the room, but you keep your attention on the kid. If his pulse disappeared the best chance he would have is you giving him CPR. 

When you feel a hand on your shoulder, you turn your head at and uncomfortable angle and breathe a sigh or relief when you see a EMT behind you. You move out of their way and allow them to help the kid. As you search the room you find Spence quickly leaving as Rossi and Hotch watch. 

You catch up with him and see what looks like a bracelet In his hand.  
"What's that?" You ask, standing behind him. He turns and tells you that "Julio gave it to me, said it was an Orula's ide. It's for protection." You smile at him and he runs his fingers over the bright yellow beads.

"Is your head hurting?" You ask hesitantly, he looks away from you and stares at the ground. "Hey, you know you can tell me, right?" You put a hand on his shoulder but he flinches away from it. "You don't have to treat me like a baby Esmé. I can handle it" You were hurt by his words and force him to look at you by moving right in front of him. "I'm not treating you like a baby, I'm treating you like a friend. I just want to make sure you're ok." You tell him and he shoves the bracelet into his pocket and huff's out a "Well I'm fine." and quickly walks away. 

You stood there and watched him disappear into the darkness, his words stung, but you understood. As a kid you would lash out at your dad from time to time because you had nowhere else to let out your emotions.   
As you sigh someone approaches from behind you "Is he going to be ok?" Hotch's voice sounds genuinely worried and with a frown you say "I hope so."  
~~~  
You got into your comfy clothes as soon as you got home. You were dripping wet from the bath you just took and dressed in a baggy pair of sweatpants with a black tank top on. You had just thrown on your favorite pair of mismatching socks when you heard a timid knock on the front door. You walk to where the knock came from and made eye contact with the gun that laid on the coffee table by your door. You get on your tiptoes to look out of the peephole and sigh with relief when you see Spence standing there

"Hey." You greet him with a smile   
"Hey." He says back pressing his lips together like he does all the time.   
"Are you still on for Star Trek?"  
~~~  
You were awakened by the sound of The Beatles "Hey Jude" filling the room. It takes you a second to remember that you changed the sound of your alarm clock to it. 

Your eyes are still too heavy to force them open and get up, so you decide to sit and listen. You loved this song, but a part of you knew that you'll hate it in a week if you kept it as your alarm clock. But right now you didnt care, it was the perfect way to wake up. 

The song soon ends so you drag yourself up and remember that Spence probably never made it home last night. When you two were binging Star Trek, you heard a soft snoring on the other side of the couch. Spence was out like a light, so you left him there and went to sleep in your own bed.

You walk into your kitchen and start some coffee. Your stomach growls from the neglect and you decided you'd have your favorite breakfast food as a kid. You grabbed the wheat bread, cinnamon, and sugar but you couldn't find your toaster. You remember that Spence has a really nice one… 

You grab your extra key for Spences apartment and enter his room across the hallway. His apartment looks just like someone would imagine it. Books littered the floor and tables with files from work sprinkled around the place. You head into his kitchen and find what you were looking for. 

Apparently the noise of the coffee maker combined with you shutting the door when you got back was enough to wake him up.  
He rubbed his eyes and looked at his toaster you just borrowed from his apartment in your hands "Where did you get my toaster from?" He asks with a voice crack as you walk over into the kitchen and plug it in. "Your apartment" You say with a smile "You're abusing the keys Esmé, they're supposed to be for emergencies only" Spence leaves his place on the couch, blanket wrapped around him. "This was an emergency Spence. I couldn't find my toaster." 

You pop two pieces of wheat bread into the toaster and wait for it to do its job. While that was cooking, you got a bowl and mixed the sugar and cinnamon together. "What are you making?" Spence asks as he watches you mix them together "Cinnamon sugar toast!" You explain as you jump up from excitement. "I've never had it." You turn to Spence, mouth agape. "What? You've never had my favorite comfort food before?" You ask Spence, puzzled. "I thought this was like a staple of childhood." The toaster rings, indicating that the toast is ready. You turn away from Spence to go get the toast and you hear him say "I didn't have a normal childhood I guess." 

You fish the super hot toast and poor your sugar-cinnamon combination on both sides. "Well, let's make up for lost time" You hand him a piece and save one for yourself. You take your first bite as him and watch for his reaction. "It tastes like you put sugar and cinnamon on toast." Spence says after a bite or two. You were already almost done with your piece, so with a mouth full of bread you say "Well yeah, but isn't it good?" Spence takes a second to reply and says "For someone whose in a rush or doesnt have alot of money, yeah." He takes another bite

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really hope it's not too bad, but if you have any critics please leave them in the comments!!


End file.
